Hurricane En sang fanfiction
by Tomtom713
Summary: Tja der er ikke meget for et summary jeg kan skrive...Min fanfiction er skrevet ud fra en af mine y-sange. * læse den og give et review. Warning! YAOI! BOYXBOY!


Håber folk vil synes om den ^^* Læs den. del den og give en kommentar. takker for det!

* * *

En Sang Fanfiction.

Hurricane.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe_  
_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go. Where did you go. Where did you go. As days go by, the night's on fire"_

Regnen stormede ned over Gådes Manor. Det lynede og tordnede. Harry sad med sit hoved imellem sine ben på sengen i sit værelse. Han klamrede sine knæ til sit bryst. Han kunne ikke forstå det. Det var ikke Tom der behandlede ham som dette. Det var Ikke Tom Romeo Gåde som behandlede ham som en freak der ikke eksisterede.

Harry snøftede og kiggede ud mod vejret. Det havde regnet i en times tid nu. En tåre løb stille ned ad Harrys kind. Han havde en stor diskussion med Tom tidligere på dagen. Tom havde stormet ud af hans Manor. Siden da havde Harry været inde på sit værelse og grædt i den tid Tom havde været væk.

Deres diskussion havde været det samme igen. Tom elskede Harry, men han viste det aldrig til Harry. Tom havde op til flere gange sagt, at han ville forlade Harry hvis ikke han snart viste han kunne gøre tingene rigtig.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

Harry faldt endelig i søvn. I timer havde han grædt, men nu var han stille. Harrys bryst løftet og faldt i takt med sit åndedrag. Stormen udenfor blev ved. Efter midnat var Harrys dør blevet åbnet. En person trådte ind i værelset og satte sig stille ned ved siden af Harry i sengen. En venlig hånd strøg Harrys kind meget langsomt. Blå øjne kiggede ned af Harrys krop.

"Undskyld Harry. Jeg var et fjols." en hviskede stemme var hørt.

Harry rømmede sig en smule og vendte sig over imod personen, hvor han holdte sin arm omkring personens liv.

"Må ikke forlade mig" Harry mumlede i sin søvn. Et par arme holdte omkring Harry og løftede Harry til sin brystkasse og holdte ham tæt.

"Jeg vil aldrig forlade dig Harry. Jeg er så ked af hvad jeg sagde til dig før. "Ved det Harry åbnede sine øjne og kiggede op ad Tom. "Du er tilgivet" Harry hviskede og krammede sig indtil Tom hvor han hvilede sit hoved på Toms brystkasse.

"_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget. No matter how many lies I live I will never regret. There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames. Where is your God. Where is your God. Where is your God."_

En måned var gået siden Harry og Tom havde tilgivet hinanden. De var som før, men igen, Harry kunne ikke lide den måde Tom behandlede sine tjenere på. Enten gjorde de tingene rigtig. Eller så blev de slået ihjel.

For Harry var det som at leve et liv om og om igen med forskellige handlinger. Tit følte han en brændende ild inde i sit hjerte. Hver gang nogle af Tjenerne blev dræbt. Harry led mere, end hvad han viste.

"_Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To torture for my sins? Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To live a lie!"_

Tåre løb ned af Harrys kind. Han klynkede og gispede efter luft. Smerten var stor og ulidelig. Han lavede en fejl! En lille fejl og det var hans egen skyld for den smerte han var i nu. Det føltes som timer at torturen blev ved, men til sidst var den væk.

En hånd havde langsomt kærtegnet Harrys kind igen da en overkrop bøjede sig ned over Harry "Du ved du har fortjent det. "Toms hviskende stemme lød i Harrys øre. Et lille nik kom fra Harry da han kiggede op i Toms blå øjne. Harrys grønne øjne var fyldt med tåre, men Tom havde meget langsomt strøget en tår væk og kyssede Harry på hans pande. "Du ved jeg gør det fordi jeg holder af dig" hviskede Tom og holdt Harry tæt.

En ny tåre løb ned ad Harrys kind igen da han lukkede sine øjne og hvilede sit hoved på Toms brystkasse.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

Harry kiggede på Bellatrix Lestrange da hun bøjede sig for sin Herre. Hun havde prøvet at tage Tom væk fra Harry med hendes flirtende kommentar, og hænge hende op ad Tom som om han var et træ.

Harry følte vrede imod hende, hvor vovede hun at prøve at tage Tom væk fra ham! Tom var Harrys ejendom ikke Bellatrixs! Harry var gået væk fra hende og Tom da han trængte til lidt luft. Han kom udenfor hvor han holdt sine hænder stramt knyttede. Hans vrede kunne let blive set. Harry kiggede over til den Rosenbusk han og Tom havde plantet sammen for over to år siden.

Langsomt forsvandt Harrys vrede for det minde. Et lille smil spredte sig på Harrys læber. Rosen havde altid været Harrys yndlingsblomst.

Harry faldt til ro igen, ved mindet om den gode tid hvor Tom smilede og grinte omkring Harry. Han sukkede og vendte sig, hvor han gik indenfor igen.

Harry stod ved døren til Toms kontor. Harry stoppede op, han kiggede på Tom som holdte omkring Bellatrix og var i et dybt og langt kys.

Harry rystede, hele Harrys krop rystede både for vrede og sorg. Han følte sig svigtet, forrådt, såret og skamfuldt. Selvfølgelig! Igen ville nogensinde blive Harrys. Igen ville kunne lide ham eller elske ham! En tåre løb ned ad Harrys kind igen. Han vendte sig hurtigt om og løb væk.

"_The promises we made were not enough. The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. The love we had the love we had. We had to let it go"_

Harry hulkede da han sad udenfor bagved Rosenbusken, han kunne ikke tro hvad han lige havde set. Han ville ikke tro Tom havde været ham utro, også med den heks! Han kunne ikke stoppe ham selv, tårende løb ned ad sine kinder. Han ville ikke mere, han kunne ikke mere. Smerten var stor og han ville ikke gå igennem mere.

Denne gang ville Harry gøre det… Han ville forlade Tom.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life. Tell me would you kill to prove you're right. Crash crash. Burn let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

Det var aften, Tom havde forbandet Bellatrix for at have kysset ham, da hun udemærket vidste at Tom var sammen med Harry. Tom torturede Bellatrix de sidste timer. Måske havde det været i tre timer, men han var ikke helt sikker. Tom sukkede da han gik ind på sit og Harrys værelse. Han så at Harry lå i sengen. Helt stille. Sov han?

"Harry Elskede" Tom kaldte blidt da han trådte nærmere. Han lage mærke til at det var mere mørkt end før.

Tom så at Harry var helt stille. Hvad var der galt? Han satte sig ved siden af Harry og strøg lidt hår væk fra Harrys pande "Harry?" kaldte han blidt. "Er du okay?" Spurgte han, men Harry svarede ikke.

Tom drejede Harry langsomt til siden. Han gispede for synet foran ham. Blod var udover hele sengen. Harry var bleg hvid i hans ansigt. Et mærke på Harrys håndled var blevet set af Tom. "harry…" Tom hviskede og tog Harry op fra sengen og holdte ham tæt.

"Du lovede" hviskede Tom da han strøg Harrys kolde kind.

En tåre løb ned ad Toms kind. Den landede på Harrys hage og løb ned af Harrys hals.

"_Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive_  
_To torture for my sins? Do you really want. Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive. To live a lie!"_

Det var nu 10 år siden Tom Gåde fandt sin elskede I sengen med blod over det hele. 10 år siden at han havde begravet Harry ved rosenbusken. I dag var det den 31. Juli. Harrys fødselsdag. Tom stod ved graven og kiggede på gravstenen.

_Harry James Potter. Født den 31 Juli 1986. Død den 31 Juli 2006._

_Harry var den beste: Ven. Elskede og gudfar man nogen sene kunne ønske sig. Må han hvile i fred._

Tom snøftede da han kiggede på graven. Han havde altid besøgt den siden hans elskede havde begået selvmord. En tåre løb ned af Toms kind da han bøjede sig ned til graven.

Han tog den mest smukkeste og rødeste Rose ud fra sine inderlomme og placeret den oven på Graven.

"Jeg Elsker Dig Harry. Selvom du ikke er her mere. Du har altid været min første og endeste egte kærlighed. En skønne dag Harry. Lover jeg dig at vi mødes Sammen igen. Og Den dag... vil blive snart." Tom lovede og rejste sig igen. Med et sidste blink på graven. Han vendte sig og drog imod hans manor.

Tom lå i sin seng hvor han holdt et meget gammelt brev, som han kærtegnet med sine finger. Han læste de sidste ord hans elskede havde skrevet til ham. Det sidste brev som Harry havde givet sig tid til at skrive.

_"Kære Tom._

_Når du finder detter brev er jeg ikke længere i live. Jeg er ked af at jeg forlod dig, men jeg kunne ikke mere. Jeg har taget den smerte du gave mig. Jeg klaede ikke da du lage en hånd over mig, siden jeg vidste det var min egen skyld._

_Jeg så dig med Bellatrix, du kyssede og holdt omkring hende som om hun var din elskede. Det knust mit hjerte og ved det...knuste du mig. _

_Jeg troede jeg gjorte alting rigtig, jeg gjore alt hvad du bad mig om, men var det godt nok?_

_Mine sidste minutter har jeg langt i vores seng, tænkt tilbage på de gode stunner. Dengang du smilede, grinnede og kunne elske mig igen. Dengang jeg kendte Tom Romeo Gåde. Jeg tænkte på den mand jeg faldt for...han er væk. Han var væk på det tidspunkt vi vendte tilbage til Gådes manor. _

_Jeg vil sige dette Tom. Jeg elsker dig. Jeg har elsket dig, men vil jeg elske dig selv i døden? Ja jeg vil. Du var den eneste der forstod mig. Du var den eneste som holdte af mig. Du var den eneste jeg stolede på. _

_Lev i fred Tom. Lev livet som du vil, men det bliver uden mig._

_Kærlig hilsen Din Harry. "_

Tom kiggede på det lille hjerte Harry havde tegnet ved siden af Harry's navn. Tom foldte brevet og holdt det tæt ved sit hjerte. "Jeg Elsker dig Harry" hviskede Tom og lukkede sine øjne. Han tog sit sidste åndedrag, Toms hånd gled ned fra sit bryst og han var helt stille i den samme seng som hans Harry døde i.

Tom var endnu engang sammen med sine elskede Harry igen.

Med det Løfte som alle mennesker gør for deres kærlighed. _Til Døden Jeg skiller. Men døden forender jer igen. _

* * *

Det var så det...håber folk kunne li den alligevel..selvom det er en trist slutning.


End file.
